It Won't Come Off!
by Tinker Titan
Summary: This is based Off of a fic that I read on Archive Of Our Own named, Damn Ring by Kiyuo Honoo. Think of it as an add on almost. Rin had a bone to pick with Amaimon for slipping a ring that wouldn't come off onto his finger.


This fic was based off of a fic I read on Archive Of Our Own named Damn Ring by Kiyuo_Honoo. I also posted this story on Archive Of Our Own under the name Tinker_Titan.

* * *

The next time Rin saw Amaimon was on a school day, and it was priceless to say the least.

It was the end of all classes for the day and Rin Okumura couldn't have been happier about that fact, as insignificant it may seem to others. Ever since Amaimon had slipped that damned ring onto Rin's finger, he was unable to remove it. It was obviously something from Gehenna. The ring itself was made of a type of black metal, the metal appearing to be green in the right angle.

And it was obvious. The bastard ad put the ring on his ring finger. Seriously, who does that without so much of an explanation? And the ring finger. Why would he even do that? The two had spent too much time trying to kill each other to even think of jewelry. Why would they need to? They're enemies. Right? Kind of? Yes!

Although, sometimes the heat did seem to lack when it was so strong in the beginning, when they first met. They passion from the battles seemed to change over time. It was….. Thicker. Weirder.

Amaimon seemed odder too.

Their fights ended in exhaustion and simple conversations that he would never tell to his brother. He'd lecture Rin for hours on the subject.

But that didn't mean shit! He could have cursed Rin for all he knows.

Rin tried to ask Mephisto about the matter, maybe if he knew how to get it off, but all the goat-face did was laugh in his face for a long time, hunched over, loudly. It wasn't fair or funny! Rin didn't get it!

And remember about it being obvious? It was easy to hide by simply keeping that hand in his pocket when walking in the hallways. But classrooms were a different story entirely. Training to become an exorcist is a hands on job. So, When Rin went to class or on a mission, it was almost all Bon could look at, all Shima could casually look to when he thought he was being subtle, and all Izumi could snicker at. However, they all had different opinions, not facts, shutting Rin down with his hopes and dreams.

Shima was at least almost funny with his idea of, "Interesting! A new way to catch the eye of a lady? It's pretty enough!"

It wasn't even close, but was so, so, so, much more preferable. Dating may not have been the number one thing on Rin's list, but at least by catching the eye of a girl, he wouldn't possibly be cursed. He didn't know, but it was a reasonable fear.

Bon was actually a little mean about it, "Where the hell did you find a girl that could get something that expensive? I mean, I think I've it seen somewhere before, but it's too pricey looking. Seriously, did you bribe the poor girl or something?"

Okay, so he was a lot mean about it. But it wasn't terrible. Izumi, however, was oddly enough, the weirdest. It was odd and yet strangely hurtful to Rin. More than he thought it would be if he was just an observer.

"If you wanted to come out as being gay, I would have expected something of a more flashy nature, Okumura," Izumi has said, and very blatantly too. Rin had turned scarlet at the very notion. He wasn't homophobic! Honestly. And while he looked at girls, he wasn't ever really turned off by the idea of looking at a handsome guy. But the way she said it, the feeling he got was almost like she said it to make him feel lesser. So snide, as usual.

Rin did his best to never let it show.

When class was over, Rin hastily grabbed his things and ran from the room.

Leading him to the his dorm. It was most unfortunate, the end of the day being so unpleasant towards the end.

Rin had pushed people away, to and fro, eager to just leave and be done with it. 'It isn't fair', Rin had thought as he had entered the Dormitory building, glad that he and his twin shared a room there alone.

He locked the door when he made it to his destination, tossing his bag on the floor near his desk. He screamed his lungs out after falling face first onto his bottom bunk of the bed. He repeated the action until he couldn't be bothered with it anymore. As childish as it seemed, it had made Rin the tiniest bit better.

"Hmmm, Rin isn't as cute like this." Rin shot up like a rocket, with a wail of total manliness, not childness.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rin pressed his back to the wall adjacent to the side of the room Amaimon was on, sitting on Rin's desk.

"Hmm, I wanted to see my betrothed today." Rin tilted his head in curiosity. Be… trothed? That's a little odd. Rin had never seen Amaimon as a marrying type. Maybe for pleasure, but to visit? It sounded very domestic to the little creep. And kind of cute? Nope. No way. Not at all. Rin didn't think that. It wasn't thought by him at all.

"R-really? That's-hey wait! I have a question! Just what the hell-" Rin held up his hand to show Amaimon what he left behind earlier, "-is this!?"

Amaimon barely spared the ring a glance before floating over and plop down next to Rin on the comfy mattress.

"My first courting gift, you truly know nothing of Demon culture, do you? How troublesome~." Amaimon sang the last part in an oddly uplifting tune. It almost made Rin want to laugh at the idiot. 'Such an idiot.'

"Courting gift. I know how courting works! But why would you give it to me? You have a betrothed, person, whatever." Rin trailed off, not knowing what other word he could have used to describe a fiancé. Amaimon growled before he pushed Rin to the surface of the bed after having pulled him from the wall. "W-what!?"

"Mine! You're my intended!" Rin had to take a moment to comprehend what had been uttered from his half-brother's mouth.

"No! No, I'm not! I can't be yours! Why would you even want to make me-make me- why?" He asked quietly asked, his skin heating with a pretty, pink flush.

Amaimon pinned Rin's hands to the bed by his wrists and attacked the younger's thin neck. Rin moaned in surprise and shifted his hips, wriggled his waist, and twitched in a strange fascination. Amaimon loved the reaction from his future mate.

"Mine, I want you to be mine. Mine. Sweater than any lollipop. I want you to give this body to me. Open your soul to me and let. Me. In. Let me take you. Let me break you and devour you like you've never been before. I want your everything and your soon to be. Make me your future. And let me allow you to do the same in return." As Amaimon spoke his speech, he moved his body in response to Rin's. He ground his hips down and pressed himself so close, on top of Rin so thoroughly.

"Ahn!" Rin couldn't believe his ears when each one assaulted him. 'Since when can he say something so serious?'

"Moan, let know me know what you want. I like Rin like this too~. So cute. Drive me insane, let me make you wild. Wilder than Anui when he's hatching a plan. Rin, let me make you mine. I want to be yours. Your smell, your heat, I want them." Somewhere along the line Amaimon had started to take Rin's clothes off his body, his pants with care and hi shirt in shreds, with little to no protest.

As their time together progressed, Rin had started to learn that night. He began to learn things he never once figured would be offered to him.

"Delicious." Amaimon had licked a straight line from Rin's neck to his navel, his nails carefully playing with his nipples.

"Ah! Amaimon! Amaimon. Mn. Ahn, Amaimon."

When Rin felt Amaimon enter him, he was terrified. Not to sound cliché, but he felt full and Amaimon felt just so big. So big.

"I-I can't." Amaimon looked Rin in the eye, breathing heavily.

"You can." Having given Rin time to adjust, Amaimon had started thrusting inside the younger male. Rin clenched around Amaimon tightly and securely. Such an action had Amaimon moving slower, but harder inside Rin. The pleasure made Rin latch onto Amaimon, clawed his back, he bit his neck. As embarrassing as it was, Rin wanted… it to be closer. More.

"Please, let me claim you." Rin had nodded his head, not knowing how much it would cost.

Rin didn't expect Amaimon to sink his fangs into his neck, earning the green haired man a scream. First came pain, then the immense pleasure.

Rin lost it. Rin had felt an orgasm before. He was a teenager, of course he masturbated before. But to cum from the hands and cock of Amaimon, never before was it so intense.

"Amaimon!"

"Mine," Amaimon had hissed into the younger's ear. On his way down from his high, he lazily continued to thrust into Rin's body, having relished in the tired moans it made his new mate release.

Rin's face had turned away from the whole scene, despite having had been a part of the whole thing. He noticed the ring still on his finger.

The ring had burned.

It had so pleasantly burned.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and will leave a review. I've received some good feedback on Archive Of Our Own, so I might do a sequel, thoughts? Bye! And Thank You!


End file.
